Who Let the Dogs Out? (1 of Marriage Series)
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: #1 of Marriage Series...Sidney Singer is going nowhere until she meets john Winchester, a muscular, scruffy man with a passion for "hunting". Upon hearing that her father Bobby Singer is dead, Sidney rushes to her childhood home with the intent of closing up shop and getting on with her life. Little does she know that her father Bobby SAID OTHERWISE.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

My name is Sidney Singer. Yes, that's right, I am Bobby Singer's daughter.

My entire life, I have always looked behind me, for fear of being dragged back to the life that I once had.

When I was a little girl, instead of playing with dolls, my father taught me the trade of Hunting.

Now, I know that you must think its crazy for a man to teach his only daughter to hunt with a gun, but that is not the type of hunting I am talking about here. I am talking about hunting vampires, werewolves, and anything else that goes bump in the night.

I was always afraid of the dark, and with good reason. Then my mom got sick and dad had to "Put her down." As he called it.

In truth, my mother had gotten possessed by a demon and my father had to kill the demon, which in turn, killed my mother, the host.

It was my Uncle Rufus who introduced my dad to the world of hunting in the supernatural world.

They hunted together for years, even after my mother was killed, until one day, a hunt went wrong.

My father never did tell me what happened, but then and there, I knew that the supernatural world was not for me, and I was going to get out of it as soon as I could.

Over the years, I studied hard, so that I could get good grades.

My theory was that if I got good grades, then I would get a scholarship to college and never have to see the world of supernatural again.

I did get that scholarship and I took it all the way to Julliard, where I graduated with a B.F.A. (Bachelor of Fine Arts) in Dance.

It was my dream to teach in a dance studio and I had put all my applications out to all the major dance studios.

I had received a letter to teach dance at a hotel which resided in Las Vegas, Nevada. I gratefully accepted due to the fact that it was the only response I had gotten.

Over the next couple of weeks, I moved from college to my new life. I got settled and started teaching dance.

It was not my dream location, but it was a job, and reality was that jobs were hard to come by and I was lucky enough to get one.

I had not spoken to my dad in all the years of college. I felt that I needed to put that life behind me.

I never wanted to be involved in the supernatural world ever again.

Of course, we never really get what we wish for. Fate always has a way of dragging us where we need to be. That is where my story begins.

I was teaching a dance class when my boss, Louis, came in. "Sidney, there is someone on the phone for you." He said.

I nodded. "Let me finish the class, can you take their number and I'll call them back?" I asked.

My boss sighed. "I'm not a receptionist, go get it yourself." He said in annoyance and walked away. My boss, Louis, was always a pain.

I turned to the class and instructed them to stretch out and that the class would be over for the day.

I walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Sidney Singer?" asked a husky voice on the other line.

"Yes." I replied. I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "My name is John Winchester. I was a friend of your father's." he said.

I felt the breath catch in my throat. "Was?" I asked. "I am afraid to tell you that your father has passed away." He replied.

I could feel the pain and sympathy in his voice. There was a pause and I felt as if I was frozen in time, not knowing what to do or say. "Did it hurt?" I asked.

I heard John sigh. "I don't know." He said.

I nodded into the phone as if he could see me. I felt the tears start to well up and I let them fall. When I had let all the tears fall and there were no more to cry, I remembered that I was still on the phone.

I quickly collected myself and put the phone to my ear. "I'm sorry, are you still there?" I asked.

There was an intake of breath. "Yes, I'm still here." He said. "Sorry about that." I said into the phone.

"It's quite alright." Replied John. I sighed. My father was dead, and that meant I would have to go home and tie up all the loose ends so that I could get on with my life. I sighed.

"Is Dad, I mean was dad still living in that old house?" I asked.

John chuckled. "That man could never get rid of that house, even if it burned to the ground, he would have found a way to rebuild." He said.

I nodded in understanding. My father loved that house, because it was the only thing he had to remind him of my mother and me.

"He left a will." Said John. I nodded and remembered that I was on the phone. "Ok, I'll book a flight and get there as soon as I can." I said.

John sighed. "Much appreciated." He said.

"I'll get a room ready for you. You see, your father and I and my sons all live here, or should I say lived here." He said.

I nodded. "So, you worked with my father?" I asked.

I could hear an intake of breath. "Do you know what your father did for a living?" he asked. I felt my heart start to beat faster.

I knew this was going to come up. I sighed. "Yes." I replied. I could hear the phone shuffle, and then John spoke.

"Yes, I worked with your dad." He said. I nodded again. "Ok, I'll take a flight and then get a car." I said.

"No need for the car, I'll have my son Dean pick you up in his car." He said.

"Thank you very much. Is there a number I can call to reach you at so that you know when I'm coming in?" I asked.

John gave me the number and I entered it into my cell phone.

We hung up the call and I walked to my locker in the studio.

I knew that Louis, my boss, would not let me keep my job and so I cleaned out my locker, got changed, and headed to his office.

I was right. Louis fired me on the spot for even asking for time off.

I went to my hotel room. I lived in the hotel. I was provided with room and board and a paycheck.

I opened my room and looked around. I didn't have much to pack with me.

That is one thing my father had taught me that actually stuck.

Always pack light because you never know when you need to dash out the door.

My father was right.

I packed my suitcase, and opened my laptop.

I booked the flight which was in an hour, and then packed the rest of my stuff into my one suitcase and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

* * *

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota was not a long trip, due to the fact that I slept the almost the entire flight.**

 **I picked up my suitcase from baggage claim and walked out to the parking lot.**

 **There were only a couple of cars parked and waiting. I scanned the cars and caught sight of a man leaning against a beautiful, black 1967 Chevy Impala. I could tell that it had a 4-barrel, V-8 engine, and was an automatic with 4 wheel drive and a hardtop.**

 **One thing that my father had taught me was cars.**

 **The man caught sight of me and started walking up to me. When he reached me he smiled with a cocky grin. "Sidney?" he asked.**

 **I nodded. "Who's asking?" I asked. The man smiled. "I'm Dean, my father John sent me to pick you up." He said.**

 **I nodded. "Sounds good." I said. We walked to the car and I stopped. "Is something the matter?" asked Dean.**

 **"Well, one thing my father did teach me is to not be an idiot." I said. Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Ok?" he asked. I sighed. "How do I know you're not possessed and going kill me the first chance you get?" I asked.**

 **Dean leaned his arms against the Impala and shook his head. There was silence for a moment. He then spoke.**

 **"Got any salt or holy water?" he asked. I sighed. "No." was my reply. Dean nodded. Dean walked around to the back of his car and opened it.**

 **He pulled out a vial of clear liquid and a vial of what I assumed was salt. He then sprinkled both vials all over himself. I nodded.**

 **"I'm guess that was holy water and salt." I said. Dean nodded as he spat the holy water and salt out of his mouth.**

 **"You catch on quick." He said. I rolled my eyes, and we were soon off to my father's house.**

 **We drove for a good hour before we finally reached that old dirt road I remembered.**

 **When we got to the arch, I read the sign that I had grown up with for so many years. It read: "Singer Auto Self Service and Salvage Yard".**

 **The memories flooded the car, and we soon found ourselves parked in front of the house that I had grown up in. We got out of the car and Dean retrieved my bag out of the trunk. We headed into the house.**

 **"Dad, Sam, Cas!" yelled Dean. "I'm back with Sidney!" he yelled again.**

 **I heard footsteps coming from all directions of the house. I could hear three sets of footsteps. I sighed.**

 **My father had trained me all too well. I stepped future into the house and waited for the rest of the men to join us. Soon, three men joined us.**

 **They were tall and looked like they had been through a lot. I smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm Sidney." I Said.**

 **The men nodded and one took a step forward.**

 **"Please come in." he said. I nodded and took a step forward into the house. The men nodded to each other and I instantly looked up to see a devil's trap painted on the ceiling.**

 **Dean snorted. "How did you know to look up?" he asked. I sighed.**

 **"My father taught me that the best place to put a Devil's trap was on the ceiling. A Demon is least expected to look up when they are zoning in on their target." I said. The other man nodded. "I'm Sam." He said as he stretched out his hand to meet mine.**

 **I shook his hand and looked to the man standing next to him. "I'm John, we spoke on the phone." He said. I nodded shook his hand. I then turned to the third man and gasped. "Castiel?" I asked. The men around me stiffened.**

 **"Wait, you know him?" asked Dean. I nodded and smiled. "Castiel used to babysit me." I said. Dean turned to Castiel.**

 **"Didn't think to mention that did you!" He said. Castiel shrugged. "It was irrelevant to this scenario." He said. I chuckled. "Same old Cas." I said.**

 **It was John's turn to chuckle. "So you know that he is an Angel then." Said Sam. I turned wide eyes to Sam. "Angel's don't exist, do they?" I asked.**

 **John and Dean chuckled at the sour expression that had just arrived on Castiel's face.**

 **"We do exist and I'm proof of it." He said. I nodded, not wanting to anger the angel.**

 **"Ok, let's get this party started with some food and then maybe we can have a look at that will and get you back to your home in Las Vegas." Said John. I sighed.**

 **"Unfortunately, I was let go, so I'll be playing that part by ear." I Said.**

 **The guys nodded and we headed into the kitchen. What I found in the kitchen was disturbing in so many levels.**

 **You could tell that a woman didn't live in this home.**

 **The dishes were piled in the sink and all along the counters, to the point where you could not tell if the dishes were clean or dirty.**

 **The floor had mud all over it, and the lights had spider webs all over them. I shuddered as I sat at the table.**

 **We ate pizza that Dean had supposedly picked up before he picked me up from the airport, and then there was a knock on the door.**

 **"That is probably the lawyer with the will." Said Sam.**

 **We nodded and waited as Sam answered the door. It was indeed the lawyer, and soon the reading of my father's will began.**

* * *

 _ **The Last Will and Testament of Robert Singer:**_

 _I, Robert Singer, write my last will and testament out of sound mind without any poppycock or idgits telling me what to write._ (We all laughed)

 _I am leaving my house and all my funds and items in the house to my daughter Sidney Singer. She can do with it what she wants, but knowing my daughter and the life she has been living and the good friend of John Winchester, I have put a stipulation in this will and testament._

 **I stopped reading and looked up to meet John's gaze.**

 **The lawyer nodded. "Keep reading." he said. I nodded and continued to read.**

 _In order for my daughter to keep the house and all of my money as well as my belongings, she has to marry none other than John Winchester, because I know these two blockheads and I know that John is probably a mess with hunting, doing research, taking care of his boys, as well as keeping up my house. Sidney is probably living her life as a dancer and trying to make rent as well as hiding from who she really is._

 **I looked up to see that John's face was pale, as I'm sure was mine.**

 **I looked over to Sam and Dean, to see that they each had on faces of surprise.**

 **I turned to Castiel who was just sitting there with no look of surprise. "Did you know about this?" I asked Castiel.**

 **I knew that my father was doing this because he knew that I had a heart.**

 **I could not in a right mind leave and let these poor men to live on the streets, and I knew that my father knew that. "Darn man, causing problems!" said Dean. I snorted.**

 **"That's my father for you." I said. John chuckled. "Always trying to fix other people's problems." He said.**

 **Castiel sighed. "I helped him write it." He replied. "Why would you do that?" I asked. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"He asked me to." He said. I groaned.**

 **The lawyer coughed. "I hate to interrupt this discussion, but there is more to be read." He said. I sighed and picked up the will and continued to read it.**

 _I know you, Sidney, You have a kind heart and would not leave these men alone on the streets. I know that you are trying to find a way to help John without marrying him or staying married to him, but here's the catch. You can't get divorced cause the moment you do the house will go to the state and the money will be pulled out of your bank account and all my things will be given away._

 **"Bobby really thinks he is funny!" said Dean.**

 **Sam snorted. "Well, I'll start packing." Said Sam. John pushed Sam's shoulder down to keep him seated.**

 **"Now hold up, there is more to read. The least you boys can do is wait till we are done here. Show some respect for Bobby and his kin." Said John.**

 **The boys nodded and waited as I finished reading the will.**

 _John, Sam, and Dean, you will fix this house up and make it livable, and Sidney, you will clean it up and be the perfect homemaker. You two will have inspections to make sure that you follow the rules. Also, I have added something that the two of you probably would not like._

 **I stopped reading and looked up at John with a worried glance.**

 **John shrugged and I continued to read.**

 _You two have to share a room as well as having a family together. This marriage is going to be real as can be. Sidney, I know you probably hate me right now, but you will thank me later. John, get over your pride and let someone help you for a change. You have one year to get the house in order and you will have surprise visits to make sure that everything is in order. After the first year, you two better have one little grandbaby together and the natural way too._

 **I looked up. "That's it, there is nothing else to read." I said and looked at the lawyer.**

 **"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to talk." Said Dean as he got up and walked out the door. The door slammed shut on his way out, making me cringe. Sam sighed. "Don't mind him, you get used to him." He said. I nodded.**

 **Castiel had already walked out of the room, and John looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I turned to the Lawyer. "So, how is this legal?" I asked. The lawyer smiled. "He signed it himself and with a witness." He said.**

 **John quirked an eyebrow. I could see where Dean got that from. "Who?" he asked. We all looked down to see Jimmy Novak printed on the witness line. "Who's Jimmy Novak?" I asked. John coughed. "Yea, Castiel is just a nickname." He said with the quirk of an eyebrow.**

 **I realized then that the Lawyer had no idea about supernatural. "Oh, yea, how could I forget?" I said. John nodded. "It happens." He said. I nodded and looked to John. "So, what do we do?" I asked. John sighed. "I need those books." He said.**

 **"They do research for us." He said. I nodded and turned to the lawyer. "We buy the books?" I asked. The lawyer nodded.**

 **"No, you are not allowed. It's in my instructions." He said. He then pulled out two envelopes from his briefcase. "I am to give you the appropriate envelope after you make your decision." He said. I sighed and turned to John. "What are we going to do?" I asked.**

 **"You and your sons need a place to live, and the books for research, as well as the weapons and things in the basement for your hunting trips." I said.**

 **John sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.**

 **"I think that Bobby knew exactly what he was doing." He said.**

 **I sighed.**

 **"This is not how I pictured my life." I said to no one in particular.**

 **John chuckled. "Bobby Singer…that man always knew how to get what he wanted. I don't think we have a choice in the matter, and I did promise him that if anything ever happened to him, that I would make sure you were safe." He said.**

 **I stopped and turned to John. "You did?" I asked. John nodded.**

 **"Yes, I did." He said. I sighed and looked at the Lawyer. "If I do this, how long do we have to be married for?" I asked. The lawyer smiled.**

 **"According to this letter, you have to stay married or everything gets taken." He said.**

 **I sighed and looked at John. "I can't see any way out of this." I said. John shook his head.**

 **"Neither can I." he replied. I knew what we had silently chosen. I turned to the lawyer and spoke.**

 **"Yes, we will get married." I said. "Please sign." He said, pushing the will and proper paperwork towards us to sign.**

 **We signed the paperwork and handed it back to the lawyer. The lawyer smiled and handed me an envelope.**

 **I looked to John who nodded. "Go ahead and read it." He said.**

 **I opened the envelope and a car popped out of it with a letter from my dad.**

* * *

 _Dear John and Sidney,_

 _You to Idgits finally came to your senses. Congrats on the marriage! John if you hurt my daughter, I'll haunt you!_

 **John visually stilled and I chuckled and then continued to read**

 _I will have given the lawyer instructions should you two decide to go through with my little game._

 _I know what you two must be thinking. I'm crazy, and I'm not denying it, just laughing about it._

 _John, you will fix the house up once and for all and make sure that it does not fall down on my little girl._

 _Sidney, you will clean it up and be the perfect homemaker wife that makes pie and is happy and singing all the time._

 _I don't want to hear any excuses, do it!_

 **John chuckled and I gasped**

 _Now, I have added some stipulations to this will, you can't go back now, that is your fault for not reading the letter before you agree._

 _You two will have inspections to make sure that you follow the rules._

 _I have also added something that you two are probably not going to like._

 _You two have to share a room and really be married. If this marriage is going to work, you two have to work together._

 _It's hard work, don't let me down._

 _Sidney, I know you probably hate me right now, but you will thank me later, I just wanted you to be taken care of._

 _John, take care of my little girl and treat her right._

 _You two have one week to get that house in order, or so help me, I'll come back! You will have surprise visits to make sure that everything is in order._

 _After the first year, the inspections will end._

 _There is one more thing. I have attached a form, which you have already signed._

 _There will be exams to make sure that you are both healthy, and after those exams, you have a month to complete your marriage completely._

 _I want grandkids, even if I'm not there to see them._

 _Now get!_

* * *

 **I gasped. "This can't be happening." I said. John nodded in agreement.**

 **"What was he thinking?" I asked.**

 **"It's too late now, you have signed it, you are legally married on paper, I just have to officiate the ceremony." Said the lawyer.**

 **I gasped. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in jeans and a black shirt.**

 **I looked at John who had his hand covering his mouth.**

 **It looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked. John shrugged.**

 **"I better go get the boys." He said.**

 **I nodded and watched as he left to go get the boys.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Rewrite)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

John, Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked into the living room where the lawyer and I were waiting.

Sam looked like he was thinking really hard and Dean looked mad.

I looked at them.

Dean was the first to speak.

"Don't think this means I'm calling you Mom!" he said. I sighed.

"Please don't! We are the same age and that would just be weird!" I said.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and John rolled his eyes.

"You know he is going to call you that now, just to bug you. Right?" he replied with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes.

I mentally slapped my palm against my forehead for two reasons.

One, Johns eyes were amazing and I found myself getting lost in them, and two, I seriously didn't want Dean calling me Mom.

Yup, I had walked into that one.

"Shall we get started?" asked the Lawyer. John nodded. Dean, Sam, and Cas all stood around us.

We stood in front of the lawyer.

The ceremony began.

"Today we are here to join you in marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion, which should be one of the most memorable and happy days of your life." Said the lawyer.

Dean snorted, which earned him a stern look from John and a smack on the back of the head from Sam.

The Lawyer continued.

"On this day of your marriage, you stand somewhat apart from all other human beings.

You stand within the charmed circle of your love; and this is as it should be.

But love is not meant to be the possession of two people alone. Rather, it would serve as a source of common energy, as a form in which you find the strength to live your lives with courage.

From this day onward you must come closer together than ever before, you must love one another in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, but at the same time your love should give you the strength to stand apart, to seek out your unique destinies, to make your special contribution to the world which is always part of us and more than us." He said.

I sighed inwardly. If this was a different situation.

I would be smiling and inwardly jumping for joy, but it wasn't.

I was marrying a man I barely knew, all cause my dad thought he knew what he was doing in that crazy mind of his.

The lawyer continued.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?" he asked.

John and I did as we were asked. I was feeling very nervous.

I looked at John and he squeezed my hand, almost as if he was trying to tell me that it was going to be ok.

I smiled and we continued to listen to the lawyer who was going on about the importance of keeping your vows sacred and only to each other.

I knew that I would never cheat on John, even if this marriage was forced.

"John, will you take Sidney, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife?

Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony?

Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?" he asked.

John nodded.

"I will." He said.

The Lawyer turned to me.

"Sidney, will you take John, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband?

Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony?

Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?"

I nodded.

"I Will." I said.

The Lawyer smiled.

"Do you two have rings?" he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"How are they supposed to have rings, they just found out five minutes ago they were getting married?" he nearly yelled.

"Calm down Dean." Said Sam.

Castiel smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

He stepped forward and handed it to John.

John looked at Castiel with a confused look.

"Open it." Said Cas.

John opened the box to see three beautiful rings.

There were two wedding rings, and an engagement ring.

John smiled and hugged Cas.

"Thanks a lot." He said.

"When did you get them?" he asked.

"It took a lot of grace to get those." Said Cas.

We all knew right then and there, that he had made them with his grace.

We turned to the lawyer.

"I guess we do have rings." Said John with a chuckle, which in turn got a low moan of annoyance out of Dean.

The lawyer smiled and continued.

"Will you repeat after me?" He asked John.

"I John Winchester, take you Sidney Singer to be my wife, to love and cherish, from this day forward, and thereto pledge you my faith," said the lawyer.

John repeated.

The Lawyer turned to me.

"Will you repeat after me?" he asked.

"Obviously." Dean grunted, which got him another smack from Sam and a nod of approval from John to Sam.

"I, Sidney Singer, take you John Winchester, to be my husband, to love and to cherish, and to obey from this day forward, and thereto pledge you my faith." Said the lawyer.

As I was repeating the words, I could feel my heart racing.

This was really happening.

There was no going back now, and if frightened me more than anything.

The lawyer smiled.

"Now onto the rings." He said.

Dean rolled his eyes and whispered to Sam.

"How long is this going to take? It feels like the lawyer is doing every vow in the book." He said.

Sam nodded.

"I actually was going to say that, but I asked Cas and he said that Bobby has it this way, so there is no way for Dad and Sidney to back out." Sam whispered back.

Dean rolled his eyes and straightened himself up.

"Please repeat after me." Said the lawyer.

"I, John Winchester, give to you Sidney Singer, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." He said.

John repeated the vows and placed the wedding ring and then the engagement ring on the correct finger.

I met his eyes when he was done. For a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of hope, and then it was gone as if nothing was ever there.

I turned to the lawyer as he had me repeat the same vows to John.

"I, Sidney Singer, give to you John Winchester, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." I repeated as I placed the ring on his finger.

I looked up to meet John's eyes. He smiled at me and we both turned to face the lawyer.

The lawyer smiled and spoke.

"With the power invested in me by the state of South Dakota, I hearby pronounce you man and wife." He said.

We smiled.

Cas started to clap. "Alright!" he nearly yelled.

Sam shrugged and joined in the clapping, and Dean just rolled his eyes and looked at the two.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not related to you." Said Dean.

John rolled his eyes and looked to the lawyer.

The lawyer leaned in to us. "You may kiss your bride, Mr. Winchester." He said.

John turned to me and sighed.

Our eyes met.

He took a step towards me and then bent down to give me a kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was nice.

I could feel the warmth on them after his lips had left mine.

I almost wanted more, but quickly shook my head out of it.

The lawyer shook John's hand and started for the door.

He quickly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The card that fell out of your letter is a credit card that Mr. Singer got for you. It's unlimited, so enjoy." He said.

"How did Bobby pull that off?" asked Dean.

We all shrugged.

The lawyer nodded.

"Now if I can please talk to the new Bride and Groom alone for a moment, and I'll be off." Said the Lawyer.

John placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to follow them onto the front porch.

I noticed that Sam, Dean, and Cas were all smooshed against the window to hear, but still trying to not be seen.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the lawyer and John.

The lawyer pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to John.

"I didn't think you wanted your sons to hear this part, but I'm afraid, that Bobby Singer once again put a stipulation on the two of you." He said.

I closed my eyes and waited for it.

"It's in the letter." He said.

"Thank you for everything." Said John.

"We will get on the house repairs and make this shack a home." He said.

"Make sure you read the letter tonight." Said the Lawyer. "Its important." He said.

John nodded and shook the lawyer's hand.

The lawyer left and John turned to me.

"Read it now, or later?" he asked.

I started to rock back and forth on my feet.

"Now." I said.

"That's my girl, rip that band aid off!" said John.

It startled me that he called me my girl, but at the same time, I liked it.

That in itself startled me.

John held up the envelope and read it.

"To Sidney and John Winchester." He read.

We heard a snort come from the window and John quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Sam and Dean are smooshed into the window trying to get a front row seat." I explained.

John nodded. "Oh, ok then." He said.

"Should I open it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They are going to read it on their own anyway." I said.

John's eyebrows rose.

"Good point." He said and started to read.

Sidney and John,

This letter is just one stipulation I added to the will.

I said you would get checkups to keep healthy, but what I didn't say is that one of those checkups is to make sure that the marriage is consummated.

Also, I want a grandkid, so you better conceive a baby as soon as possible. I want my girl Sidney happy, and if I have to con you guys out of money to be happy, then so be it I will!

I am covering all my basis, because honestly, I don't trust either of you.

Bobby/Dad

I threw my hands up in the air.

"When is the inspection?" I asked.

John looked down at the paper.

"One week from today." He said.

I gasped.

"Really?" I asked.

John nodded.

"Why don't we not think about this right now, and think about the house." He said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea." I said.

John opened the front door for me and we walked in.


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewrite)

**"Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

When we walked inside, we saw Sam and Dean jumping to sit on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and John shook his head. He turned to me and winked. I felt my breath hitch.

"So we have something to talk to you guys about." Said John. "Sam, Dean, you boys are each getting your own room." Said John. "Finally!" yelled Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel popped into the room. "Ok, so I think I know what is going on with John and Sidney!" he said, looking at only Sam and Dean. We knew he was not aware of our presence.

"Really, what kind of an angel are you?" I asked. Cas sped around and shrugged.

"I am still working on that." He said. John chuckled and then proceeded to talk. We all are going to shop for things for this home, if we are going to keep Bobby's things and place, then we need to pass the inspection next week." Said John.

Sam sighed. "It's going to take a long time to fix everything." He said. John nodded. "Yes, I know, that's why we need to work together. So, we are all going to take separate trucks and get what we need in one shot." He replied.

We all got into our trucks and drove to the shop. We parked and John designated assignments to the boys about the house. He then turned to me.

"I'm not sure what you would like to work on, but I know that the house could use a woman's touch, and you are going to be living there with us after all. Maybe you can make things easier on yourself, with plates and such, maybe even décor for the house, so that we pass with flying colors, to make it look that we are really trying." He said.

I nodded. I was a little hurt, because I thought that we were really trying, but maybe John was just under a lot of stress, so I nodded. "Ok, but I'm taking Cas with me." I said.

John chuckled. "Sounds good." He said and we were off our separate ways.

Cas and I started in the home goods section. I mentally divided the house in my head. "Ok we should go by room." I said to Cas, who in return nodded.

"I have no idea of what you females think of décor." He said. I laughed. "No worries, you're just here to keep me safe." I said.

Cas nodded with a smile. "I can do that." He said.

I decided to go get the living room done first. The couch that Bobby had was falling apart, so it was time to get a new set, as well as pillows, blankets, and rugs, etc. I went with a chocolate and red theme. Then proceeded to pick out furniture for the living room and a new Entertainment T.V. Stereo system that I knew the guys would like for their sports and T.V. Shows.

I realized my cars were full, and asked Cas to pop over to John for the card.

He was back within minutes and we checked out, loaded the truck, and were back for our next section.

I then proceeded to go for the bathroom in the house. We had one bathroom. I went with an Under the Sea theme, and even went as far as to pick out wallpaper that made it look like you were actually under the sea.

The fact that the bathroom didn't have a window really worked in my favor. I then picked out towels, and everything that you would need to clean a bathroom as well. Cas and I then went to the bedding section.

I realized that Sam and Dean were each having their own rooms, and needed to really get it right for them. I picked out a nice plaid theme for Sam's room that was gray and blue, with a little red.

I bought the whole set, even got him throw pillows, and a blanket. I picked out new furniture and bought him a queen sized bed. Thankfully everything fit in my cart, and Cas and I did a checkout and were back in.

I also got Dean his room. I knew he liked his guns and weapons, so I bought display racks for his weapons with hooks, as well as a black and red bedding set. I bought him furniture, as well as lamps and everything that he would need or want for that matter. Once again, we checkout out, loaded the truck, which was now full, and came back in.

Sam and Dean both found us when we walked in again. "We need the card." Said Sam. "Ok, but bring it right back." I said and I handed it over to Sam and they walked away. Sam and Dean found Cas and I back in the bedding section. I had to get John and my room.

I picked out the bed, and furniture, as well as everything else we needed. I decided on a nice country quilt style. I also put a rocking chair. Sam and Dean offered to check it out and meet me back. I thanked them and Cas and I were off.

The rest of the day went like this, till we were sure we were done, but me being a woman knew that these boys were lacking in one main option, hygiene.

I dragged each and every one of them and bought new wardrobes, hygiene items, shampoo, etc. I even bought Cas new things too. Who says that an Angel can't smell good? We then checked out, and were about to check out when John stopped me. "What about you?" he asked.

I sighed. "What about me?" I asked. John chuckled. "You thought about everyone else but yourself." He said. "Go get what you need." He said. I sighed and grabbed an empty cart and went to the women's section.

I needed all the basics, and decided to get some more jeans and shirts, I even bought a few dresses and shoes. I then passed a section that every girl needs, bras and underwear.

I proceeded to pick out the usual, but stopped. I was married now, I could not wear the same old things I was wearing, so I got bold and picked out some lingerie as well.

I had an unlimited credit card for crying out loud, so I bought everything that I thought I would need to what I wanted. I even bought makeup and also needs for the house.

Then a thought hit me. These guys were always getting banged up from hunts. I went to the first aid section, and cleared out the entire section.

I bought organizational drawers and boxes and checked out. The guys helped me load the stuff into the truck, and we were soon heading back to the house.

Well, it took most of the night to get the living room and study area in order, but I insisted that we do that, considering that that was what mattered most.

We cleaned first, and even shined up my dad's desk. We had to tighten the desk chair, and organized his study. We even found important books that we locked away in my dad's hidden walk in safe. Oh yes, he had it, it was behind the fireplace.

We brought in the new couch set and furniture and when Dean got to the T.V set he nearly died of joy.

"Dad, if you don't stay married to this woman, than watch out!" he said. This earned him a smack from both Sam and John. I chuckled. It was getting late and I was getting tired, but we had an entire house to finish up.

"Guys, I'm going to go work on bedrooms, so that we can have a place to rest our heads." I said. The guys nodded and continued to set up their new toy of a T.V.

I decided to go for Sam's room first. I opened up his window and yelled downstairs. "I'm throwing old furniture out the window, it's just me, don't go grabbing guns!" I yelled down the stairs. I could hear John chuckle. I literally took the entire room and threw it out the window.

It banged with loud crashes. I then cleaned the room from top to bottom and then put together all the furniture and set it up nice for Sam.

I even put his new clothes and shoes away for him. I bought the guy everything, John even threw in boxers for the boys.

Once I was done, I sat back and looked at my handy work. I smiled.

It was awesome. I then did the exact same thing for Dean's Room. I walked downstairs and smiled at the guys.

They had the T.V. hooked up and were now working on getting rid of all the boxes. I spoke.

"Ok, the bathroom, Sam, and Dean's room are all done." I said. The guys smiled.

Dean looked at the clock. "It's three a.m. we should sleep." He said. We nodded.

"Boys go head up to your rooms, and Sidney and I will take the couches, till we sleep and then we can finish the rest of the house tomorrow." And John.

The boys nodded and headed to bed. The boxes were brought out by John and we each picked a couch and fell asleep.

Tomorrow we would work on the kitchen and our room, as well as the repairs for the house.

This was going to be hard work.

I guarantee we were going to want to finish it fast, because we would each need at least three days sleep after a job like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

This story is up for adoption. I can't figure out how to rewrite it , so I've uploaded the original story as additional chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun! Enjoy!

Summary: Sidney Singer is a cook from the seaside. Her life is going nowhere until she meets john Winchester, a muscular, scruffy man with a passion for "hunting". Upon hearing that her father Bobby Singer is dead, Sidney rushes to her childhood home with the intent of closing up shop and getting on with her life. Little does she know that her father Bobby Singer has other plans in his will, like her having to stay and be married to John Winchester in order to close up shop. Neither of them are happy about it. Sidney takes an instant disliking to John and the vile and deranged ways he learned during his years while hunting. However, when a werewolf pack tries to murder Sidney and drink her virgin blood, John springs to the rescue with his two sons, Dean and Sam and his adopted daughter Jo. Sidney begins to notices that John is actually rather cute at heart. But, the pressures of John's job as a Supernatural Hunter leave him blind to Sidney's affections and Sidney takes up hunting to try an distract herself, but it only made things worse being so close to him. Finally, when the peculiar King of Hell, Crowley , threatens to come between them, John has to act fast. But will they ever find the passionate love they deserve? (In this story Dean is ten and Sam is four and Jo is one years old).

Chapter 1:

My name is Sidney Singer. My father is the legendary Bobby singer.

Today was one of the regular days in my life.

I was working at the restaurant as a cook, as usual. I had left my dad when I turned eighteen and gotten my dream job as a cook.

It had been six years at least and I was now twenty-six years old. I had no boyfriends, because I really didn't trust anyone or anything.

My father had taught me well, but I had refused to talk to him. I refused to be drawn into that life. Fate had other plans, or I should say death.

I was cutting up some onions and the tears were falling, those darn onions got me every time. You would think for a hunter's daughter I would be fine, but no.

Just then I heard a pop and looked up to see death himself looking at me.

I jumped back and just looked at him. The last time I saw him was when my mom died. "What do you want? Are you here to kill me? " I asked. Death smiled. "I'm here to tell you that your dad is now mine. I just took him, or I should say that the King of Hell did. I do not want you and I am not going to kill you. Fate has other plans for you." he said.

I sighed and shook my head. I had no idea what he was saying other than the fact that my dad was dead. I knew this day was going to come sooner or later. "Did it hurt?" I asked. Death sighed.

"I forget that you humans have these things called feelings." he replied. I rolled my eyes and gripped my cutting knife, ready to attach. "No, it didn't hurt." he finished. I sighed. "Well that's good." I said.

I finished chopping up the onions and waited for death to speak, but he didn't. He just looked at me and waited. I looked up and spoke. "What else do you need! I really don't want you here. It's bad for business!" I nearly yelled.

I had lowered my hand and had the knife at the ready. I had learned that you never can cheat death, but you could sure as heck stab him. It might not kill him but it would slow him down, enough for me to get away. Death sighed.

"You are going to get a call from his friend and have to go there. I think you humans call it a funeral. And know that the knife in your had will do nothing for you if I were here to kill you. You would already be dead." he said. I looked down to the onions I was now cleaning up.

I heard a pop and knew that death was gone. I felt the tears start again, and knew it was not the onions doing it.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I sighed. Death had been telling the truth. I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Sidney Singer?" the voice replied on the other line.

"Yes?" I replied.

"My name is John Winchester. I'm afraid to tell you that your father has passed away." he said.

I sighed and felt the tears coming, even though I had just promised myself not to cry.

When I had collected myself. I realized I was still on the phone. I quickly grabbed the phone and spoke.

"Hello, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here." he said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." I replied.

John sighed. "It's quite alright."

"Thank you. Is dad...I mean was dad still living at the old house that should have been torn down?" I asked.

John chuckled. "That man could never get rid of that house, yes, he did, and he has a will for you to read." he said.

I nodded and upon remembering that I was on the phone answered. "Yes, I'll take leave of work, and be down as soon as I can." I said.

"That's great, I'll get a room ready for you here, you see your father and I and my children all live here or I should say lived here together." he said. I sighed.

"So, you worked with him?" I asked.

John was silent.

"So do you know exactly what your dad did?" he asked. I sighed.

"Considering that death himself just popped over to tell me that my dad was dead, yes, I'm pretty sure I remember going hunting with my father when I was little." I sad.

John gasped. "He visited you and you are alive to tell the tale?" he asked.

"Yup." was my reply.

John sighed.

"Well that certainly makes things easier to explain, yes, I hunted with your dad." he said. I sighed.

"Well, don't worry about moving out or anything, I'll just sign the house over to you so that you don't have to move." I said.

John sighed. "That's very kind of you." he said, but it would be better if you just kept the house in your name. I mean considering my job and all, it's better to keep me with little information as possible." he finished.

I sighed. "Yes, I forgot, sorry. I think I've been out of the loop for so long that I just forgot the main code of not being noticed. Feel free to live there as long as you want and I'll keep the house in my name." I replied.

John chuckled again and I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off and spoke.

"Well, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

"That's great, see you soon." he said.

Then we hung up. I sighed and proceeded to clean up and head to my house to pack.

I really didn't want to be gone long, so I packed a weeks worth of clothes and then proceeded to drive to my childhood home.

I pulled my car down the old dirt road that I used to run on as a little girl. The memories flooded my car. I pulled up to the house and noticed a swing set outside with a slide and a sandbox. I smiled.

That must have been for John's kids. I got out of the car and headed to the front door. I knocked.

I knew that this technically was my house but I had told John that he could live there, so I was going to treat it as such.

The door opened and there stood a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was holding a baby girl. I smiled.

"John?" I asked. John smiled.

"Sidney?" he asked. I nodded.

John smiled. "Why don't you come in?" he said. I nodded and walked in. John stopped and looked at me as I stood in the doorway. I looked up to see a Devil's trap on the ceiling. I smiled and stepped out of it.

John sighed. "Can't be to careful." he said. I smiled and nodded. "You are telling me." I said. The little girl giggled. I smiled.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked. John smiled. "Yes, this is Jo." he said. "I adopted her after her mother died." he said. I smiled.

"That's sweet of you." I replied. I looked around the house, and saw that the house looked like the house of the seven dwarfs. It was a mess and the kitchen was a joke. It looked like a bunch of men lived here, and in truth two adult men had lived here with three kids and no woman in the house. No wonder it looked this bad. I looked at John and sighed. "Ok, where is the will?" I asked. John smiled.

The Lawyer will be here any minuet actually." he said. I smiled.

"Great!" I said. "I just want to get this done, and I'll be out of your hair in no time." I said.

John nodded. We heard a bump upstairs and two boys yelling at each other. John sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at me and spoke.

"Would you mind holding Jo?" he asked. I smiled and spoke. "Sure, I love babies." I said. John smiled and handed me to Jo. He went upstairs to see what the yelling was about.

I held Jo and started to talk to her. "So, I guess it's just us two for a minuet." I said.

Jo smiled. I walked with her into the living room and sat on the couch.

Jo smiled at me and giggled again as I played with her and made funny faces to make her laugh.

Just then, the room started to smell and I looked at Jo. "I think someone made a little mess." I said. I looked around and heard John fixing the fight upstairs. I sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up." I said to Jo, who in return smiled at me. I looked around the living room and saw a diaper and wipes on the coffee table.

When I was finishing changing her, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and John stopped short when he saw me changing Jo.

"Thank you for that." he said as he picked up the dirty diaper and proceeded to bring it to the trash. He dropped it in the trash and the room still smelled. How was this man a father of three children and having no help and a hunter.

I felt bad for him. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It must be the lawyer. John answered the door and it turned out it was the lawyer. John put Jo in the pack and play with the T.V. On and we headed into the kitchen to look over the will.

We sat down and the lawyer proceeded to tell me that Bobby Singer, my father had a lot of money and that it was all mine. I sighed. "What's the catch?" I asked. The lawyer smiled. "Bobby Singer did put a stipulation in this will." he said. "Would you care to read it?" he asked. I nodded and the Lawyer handed me the will.

 _ **The Last Will and Testament of Robert Singer:**_

 _I, Robert Singer, write my last will and testament out of sound mind without any poppycock or idgits telling me what to write._ (John and I laughed)

 _I am leaving my house and all my funds and items in the house to my daughter Sidney Singer. She can do with it what she wants, but knowing my daughter and the life she has been living and the good friend of John Winchester, I have put a stipulation in this will and testament._

John and I stopped reading and looked up.

The lawyer nodded. "Keep reading." he said. I nodded and continued to read.

 _In order for my daughter to keep the house and all of my money as well as my belongings, she has to marry none other than John Winchester, because I know these two blockheads and I know that John is probably a mess with three little young ones and still trying to work with baby sitters, and my daughter Sidney is probably living her life trying to make rent and hiding from who she really is._

I looked up at John who was now red in the face. "He knew me so well." he said. I nodded. "As much as I want to not admit it. My dad was right. This was my life." I said.

The lawyer nodded. "But there is more that you have not read yet." he said with a gleam in his eye. I stopped and looked at John with a look of fear. John nodded and I continued to read.

 _In order for my daughter Sidney to keep the house and money and belongings, she mus marry John Winchester, who must also keep to this deal. If John wants a house for his children and Sidney want's to get out of this, they must get married. If they don't the house goes to the state and John must vacate the property. Sidney will get no money and John and his children will be on the street once again._

I looked up to see that John's face was pale. I knew that my father was doing this because he knew tha I had a heart. I could not in a right mind leave and let these poor children and man live on the streets, and I knew that my father knew that. Darn man, causing problems.

"How long do we have to be married for?" I asked. The lawyer nodded to the paper. "Keep reading." he said. I sighed and continued to read.

 _I know you, Sidney, you have a kind heart and would not leave this man and his children alone on the streets, and I know that you are trying to find a way to help John without marrying him or staying married to him, but here's the catch. You can't get divorced cause the moment you do the house will go to the state and the money will be pulled out of your bank account and all my things will be given away._

I sighed and looked at John who looked like he was about to pass out.

My father knew exactly what he was going and knew that I was not going to let this go so easy. He raised me after all.

I sighed. "Ok, how do we do this." I said. John gasped and coughed. "Now hold up. Don't I get a say in this?" he nearly yelled. I sighed and turned to John.

"You have three kids, you go on hunting trips and work trips all the time with no one to watch your children so you drag them along, and your house should be torn down, and if you don't do this, you are going to be permanently on the road with three little children and no money and no home for your children to come home to. Now you can marry me, and we can deal with the situation and give your children the best life we can together, or you can run out that door and never come back and have your kids hate you for the rest of your life as you regret not trying to protect them!" I yelled. John looked dumbstruck and didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought." I said. The lawyer chuckled and handed both John and I a letter. "I was to give you this letters if you decided to go with the marriage." he said. I sighed and opened the letter and read it out loud to John and me.

 _Dear John and Sidney,_

 _I am glad that you two idgits came to your senses. I will have the lawyer deposit the money into your bank account that you two will open together. John, you will fix this house up and make it livable, and Sidney, you will clean it up and be the perfect homemaker. You two will have inspections to make sure that you follow the rules. Also, I have added something that the two of you probably would not like. You two have to share a room as well as having a family together. This marriage is going to be real as can be. Sidney, I know you probably hate me right now, but you will thank me later. John, get over your pride and let someone help you for a change. You have one year to get the house in order and you will have surprise visits to make sure that everything is in order. After the first year, you two better have one kid together the natural way._

 _Bobby_

I stopped reading. "My father was crazy." I said. John chuckled.

That he was, but what are we going to do now? I mean we didn't know this is what bobby wanted." he said.

I sighed. "Well we have already accepted so I guess we just make the best of this." I said.

We turned to the lawyer who had an amused look on his face. "Well, I have the license here all you have to do is sign it and I can marry you two. I happened to be a minister as well, I think Mr. Singer knew this when he hired me." he said. I smiled. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

John sighed and spoke. "Well, I believe that we do not have any choice. Those books literally are what help me for work." he said. By work I knew he meant hunting knowledge, and it was important, but we could not say that with the lawyer there. I nodded.

"Ok then, I shall fill the roles of my father Bobby Singer in this home." I said with a grand stature. John quirked one eyebrow up. "Is that so?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded and signed the marriage license. John sighed and did the same and within minuets, we were legally married. The lawyer smiled and got up and spoke.

"Congratulations you two, now I expect rings to be bought, one for the man, and two for the woman." he said. "Two?" I asked.

The lawyer rolled his eyes, you can't be married without an engadgement ring, now can you?" he asked. I looked to John who was looking at the floor rubbing an imaginary dirt off it with his feet.

I turned to the lawyer and smiled. "Anything else?" I asked.

The lawyer smiled. "I expect the two of you to fix this house up within a week." he said. I gasped. "But the will said we have a year!" I said.

John chimed in with this. "Yes, what is it that the house has to be fixed in a week?" he asked. The lawyer sighed. I am a legal man and you have three children living in this home, you have to make it safe for them to stay or I will have the state take them." he said.

John's eyes grew wide. "Will do!" was all he said and shook the lawyer's hand before leaving the room. I smiled and walked the lawyer out.

"Have a nice day, see you in a week." he said. He handed me an envelop and left.

I nodded and closed the door as he left.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I opened the envelope with a note in it. Saying that it was a car with unlimited amounts of spending on it. Apparently, Bobby had it and it was loaded and ready to go. "At least we don't have to worry about money." I said to myself.

I turned to see John coming down the stairs followed by two little boys. I smiled and they waved.

"Sidney, this is dean, he is ten, and this is Sam, he is four." he said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you boys." I said. Dean grunted and Sam smiled.

"You already met Jo." he said. "She's one." he finished. I nodded and smiled. We stood in silence for a moment and I noticed that the children needed new clothes. I made a mental note to check the house and make a list for what was needed, but for now, I would see what cleaning supplies were needed. The house needed to be cleaned.

"Well, you can call me Snow White, because I'm getting to cleaning." I said. John smiled and nodded. "Well, I have a list that the lawyer sent me. It looks like I need to go shopping for some wood, and nails, I have six things that need fixing on the house." he said. I nodded. "What are they?" I asked. John smiled.

"Well, the fireplace has to be cleaned, so we need to hire someone to do that, and the outside roof needs new tiles, the outside and inside walls need to be painted, and the lawn needs to be cut so that kids don't trip on objects in the tall grass." he said. I nodded.

"If you give me ten minuets, I will have a list of things I need to buy for the house and the children." I said. John stopped.

"You don't have to buy my children anything." he said. I stopped. What kind of man didn't realize his children's needs. I sighed.

"Your children need new clothes, and unless you want what the lawyer said would happen."

I said not letting the children in on what was happening,

"Then I suggest you let me help as my dad put it, besides." I said holding up the credit card,

"Dad set us up for life with money to get whatever we need." I said. John studied me for a moment and realized I was being serious. "Ok, let's go shopping." he said.

I nodded and we all headed out the door. John drove, and we were there in about an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

We got out of the car and John put Jo and Sam in a double stroller.

It was simple, and there was a hardware store across the street. John let me keep Sam and Jo with me and took Dean with him to get hardware.

I walked down the aisles and soon the cart was full of just kids clothes and needs.

I checked out those things and brought them to the car to see John loading his purchases into the car. "Did you buy the whole store?" he asked me. I smiled.

"I wanted them to be taken care of. I even got Dean clothes." I said. Dean smiled and I could tell that John knew he had lost this battle.

We all headed into the store once again and bought things for the children. Dean needed a bed frame that was not broken and Sam needed a toddler bed, not a king size bed.

Jo needed a crib and not just a pack and play. We bought them those and things that went with it.

My father's house was so big that each child would get their own room, as would John and I together.

The thought made me uneasy but I was doing it for these children. I didn't want them to end up like me without a father.

We finished getting everything and the kids were hungry, I looked at John and we realized that we had not gotten food for the kids and then for the house, so off we went. Once the kids had finished eating, we went grocery shopping and by the time we were done, you would think we were feeding an army. The back of the truck was filled and John had to put a cover on it to make sure that nothing came out.

We arrived home, and sat the kids in front of the T.V.

We emptied the kids rooms completely and brought everything to the living room, eventually John took the extra furniture and put it outside to be picked up by the garbage trucks. We then proceeded to get Jo's room done since she was the youngest baby. Dean was holding her on the couch watching T.V. I smiled at house simple it was to make three kids happy.

We went upstairs and put together the crib, after I had cleaned the entire room. John just shook his head and laughed saying something about "Women...cleaning freaks." I smiled and we set up Jo's room. I placed all her clothes that were clean in the drawers and closet. I took all the dirty laundry and put it in the living room. One way or another, this house was going to be clean.

Jo was getting sleepy and so, I decided that a bath was in order. Upon seeing the bathroom, I almost died. It took me two hours to clean it and set it up to perfection. The bathroom looked brand new when I was done with it. We went with an under the sea theme. I walked out of the bathroom and found John holding a not sleepy Jo. I smiled and spoke. "Here, let me give her a bath and put her to bed for you." I said. I could see that John was really tired. "Are you sure?" he asked with hesitation in his voice. I smiled. "I'm sure, just take a nap and I'll wake you up when I put her to sleep." I said. "You should rest. We still have two kid's rooms to do and our room." I said. John nodded and I took Joe, gave her a bath, fed her, burped her, and put her to bed. That took an hour. John was asleep on the couch and I smiled. I looked to the boys and realized they were asleep on the couch next to their dad. I smiled and turned the T.V. Off and realized it was late. So, I sat in a chair in Jo's room and fell asleep.

I woke up bright and early and was happy to see Jo still asleep. I walked down to the living room and saw that John was still asleep but the boys were up and watching T.V. Again. I smiled and shook John awake. John looked around with surprise. "It's morning, why didn't you wake me?" he asked. I smiled.

Jo is in her room sleeping still, and you and the boys were out last night so I just let you sleep. I slept in the chair in Jo's room. John's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I didn't give you a bed to sleep in." he said. I smiled. "It's ok, we will get the house done." I said.

John smiled and we were off. The boys ate cereal and watched T.V. Till John turned it off telling them to go outside and play and that Dean had to watch his brother.

Dean did with a grumpy spirit and then we were off to work. We had just finished the boys' rooms when we heard screaming. John jumped into action as did I.

We ran to Jo's room to see she was playing nice with her toys in her crib, and then ran to see if the boys were ok.

John ran outside first, and I realized that I could not leave Jo alone, so I went and grabbed her and then went to join them.

John was holding a sobbing Sam and Dean and bringing them inside. "What happened?" I asked. We walked inside, and John locked the door and then bolted it.

He put the boys on the couch and then spoke after he had settled them down with T.V.

I placed Jo in her portable crib in the living room and John motioned for me to come to the kitchen.

They are fine, it was just a dead animal, and the boys love animals so they were sad. I sighed. "Thank God. I thought it was something worse." I said. John nodded. "Yeah, me too." he replied.

The Next couple days, after sleeping on the couches, John and I decided to finish the house, because we had one day left. We were both filled with fear, and we knew that if we didn't do what Bobby had said then all would be a loss.

I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen and was placing dinner on the stove when John came in, covered in mud. "No, no mud. I just cleaned this room." I said. John looked around and quirked an eyebrow. "so you did." he said. He then retreated into the back of the house to clean up. I sighed.

John Winchester was not the man I ever envisioned myself getting married to. He was a slob, a pig, his hygene could use some pointers, and he had no clue how to be a good father to his children. What was this world coming to and what was my dad thinking on making us get married.

Later that day, John returned, and we got the kids fed, cleaned up, and to bed. It was around eight o'clock and we had time to finish the rest of the house. John had finished his outside work this week, and all that was left was to do the inside work. All the rooms had been painted and I had cleaned every room to make it nice and neat. Now, we just needed to finish putting together the furniture and placing it where it went.

John and I tried our hardest to work together. He would groan when I talked about style to him. I would blank out when he talked about hunting gear. It was not going well. Finally John yelled. "SERIOUSLY WOMAN! JUST PUT IT WHERE YOU WANT IT, I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I of all people should be yelling. I gave up my life so that those kids could have a home." I said. "So that you all could have money to live and still save the world, oh royal hunter!" I yelled back. John just stared at me.

"What do you want from me!" he yelled. I sighed. What did I want from John Winchester? Then it hit me. If we were stuck like this, then I would want it to work and be real. There was no use in both of us pretending when it wasn't real that in itself would hurt more. I spoke.

"I want you to try to make the best of this, for the sake of those children and our future children." I said. John stared at me. Then spoke. "I think the couch should go over there." he said and pointed. That was the end of the conversation. We didn't speak of it the rest of the night.

John helped me finish and all that was left was our room. We were both dreading it, that's why we waited till last. I had called and quit my job and one of my coworkers had packed my apartment up. She had hired someone to drive it here, and it was here the other day, but I didn't unpack for fear of facing reality. John would sleep on the couch and I would sleep in Jo's room on the recliner. It was time and we both knew it.

We climbed the stairs and looked at the room. It wasn't too bad. We got to work on cleaning the room out. We didn't just dump it in the living room, no, we found places in the house for the things we wanted to keep, and chucked what we didn't want.

We had finished the room and unpacked our stuff. John had a dresser and so did I. I turned and unpacked the rest of my clothes, putting my suitcase in the closet away nice and neat. John put his duffel bag next to my suitcase and we were done. We closed the closet door and stared at the bed. We were done. John was the first to speak. "So, what side do you want?" he asked. I smiled. "I'll take the window side. I would be totally freaked out if I got eaten first." I said jokingly. John chuckled at that, and soon, we were getting ready for bed. Our room had it's own bathroom, and so John took a shower first, and then I did. I got into my pajamas, and realized I had left my robe on the rocking chair in our room. I sighed. I know it wasn't my wedding night, but I was hoping that maybe we would just get it over with. How horrible was that?

I opened the bedroom door to see John reading a book in the right side of the bed. He looked up at me and our eyes met. We stayed locked like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple seconds.

John put the book down and walked up to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I sighed. "No, I'm not ok." I said. This is not how I envisioned my life turning out, let alone marrying someone who does not love me! I wanted to marry for love!

But no, my dad had to make me marry you to help take care of you and your family!" I said. I realized then that my words should have never come out of my mouth. John sighed. "I'm going to sleep in the living room, and no one asked for your help!" he said.

That night, I tossed and turned about what I had said.

I didn't get any sleep. I woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. I headed into Jo's room to see her playing with Sam and Dean on her bedroom floor. I smiled and headed down to make breakfast.

I found John asleep on the couch, wearing nothing but sweatpants. I gulped. He was toned in all the right places and looked so handsome!

The doorbell rang and I realized how this looked. I quickly ran to John and shook him awake. He woke up with a start and went to grab me, then next thing I knew, I was under John Winchester with a knife to my throat.

Upon realizing it was me, the knife left my throat, but we didn't move. I could feel his breath on me. It felt amazing, and I felt my stomach do flips.

He slowly leaned down to me, and I swear he was going to kiss me. Then the doorbell rang, again. I had forgotten about it.

John quickly got up and I was left sitting on the couch as he ran upstairs. I opened the door to see that the lawyer was there.

I invited him in, with his clipboard. He walked in and examined the house, and when he got to the living room, he stopped upon seeing the blanket on the couch, pooling onto the floor.

"I see you two are not sleeping in the same room." he said. I stopped. Just then John came into the room holding two boys under his arms. "Now you boys clean up this fort right now." he said in a fun way. The boys were laughing and the lawyer relaxed upon thinking that it was a simple fort. I watched as the lawyer started to leave but then motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

I followed and he spoke in a high whisper. "I must say you made this home suitable for children and a family. You passed in that aspect.

I will not be informing the child agency, but you two don't think I'm that stupid do you?" he asked. I sighed,

"What do you mean?" I asked. The lawyer sighed and looked at me. "You two must sleep in the same room and have a real marriage, or Bobby Singer's estate is bye bye." he said. I nodded. "How long do we have before..." I stopped.

The lawyer handed me a piece of paper.

"I was hoping it would not come to this, but this form must be brought to a doctor for examinations by the end of the month." he said.

My eyes bugged out. "That's two weeks!" I said.

"Yes it is, I am trying to help you two, not hurt you, but if you proceed to keep trying to work your way around this agreement, then you will be lucky to get out with the skin on your back." he said.

I gasped. That sounded like a threat, I looked into his eyes. He didn't look like a demon. I sighed and answered. "Thank you very much, I hope you have a nice trip on your way out, I mean...not like that, but a nice drive back." I said.

The lawyer didn't look to pleased and John laughed upon walking in and hearing the last part. I handed him the paperwork as I showed the lawyer out and heard his quick intake of breath, but no breath being let out. When the lawyer had left, he looked at me.

"This is some pretty heavy stuff we are dealing with." He said. I sighed. "We have no choice now." I said. John sighed. "Why don't we talk about this when the kids go to bed." he said. I nodded. "Sounds good." I replied. I didn't want to have children hearing me talk about this.

The day went well, and soon the kids were in bed. I was up in my room when I opened closet and found a box in it. I remembered my coworker gave it to me. She said not to open it till later, and I never die. I sighed and opened it, inside was something was white and silky. I gasped. My coworker had gotten me a lingerie baby doll and it was white, like bridal white. I quickly put it in my drawer, and ran downstairs and disposed of the box.

The next thing I know, I am on my way downstairs, but something has crashed through the upstairs window, and tackled me to the ground and down the stairs. I felt pain in my leg and the feeling of my leg being torn.

I screamed and heard someone run to me. It was John. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I was flipped around and found a werewolf on top of me.

"Who let the dogs out?" I asked. Trying to make light of the situation. "Sidney, don't move! He has not attached yet. We need to find out what he wants." he yelled.

I nodded. "I can't move if I tried. This thing weighs a ton." I said. John ran off, hopefully to get a gun to kill this thing.

The werewolf growled, and jumped off me. I scrambled away, and tried to ease my way away from it. That was a bad idea.

The next thing I knew, the werewolf was coming at me and it was intending to kill me. Suddenly, a shot rang out and the werewolf fell to the ground, blood going everywhere. I screamed again as hands reached for me.

"Sidney, relax it's me! It's ok, it's me, John." he said. I stopped fighting and looked to John who was looking at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "yes, except for my leg." I said. John looked at my leg and sighed. "don't worry, it's not broken, looks like some wood just cut you, but it does not need stitches." he said. I sighed in relief. "A good cleaning should do the trick." he said. I nodded. "Now will you please tell me why I was just attacked by a werewolf?" I asked. John sighed. I'm going to have to find out..." he stopped. "What?" I asked. John got up and looked at the moon then ran to the calendar, then looked at me. "What?" I asked again. John sighed. It's a full moon, that's why he came out, and as far as him attaching you, a full moon is the best time for werewolves to get stronger by drinking the blood of a ….." he stopped and stared at me. "What?" I asked. John gulped and finished. "Drinking the blood of a virgin." he said. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on our bed. I looked down at my leg to see that it was fully healed. I gaped at it. I had heard my dad talking about a potion or a ritual that would do that, but I never had seen it till now. I got up and realized I was covered in blood. I hopped into the shower and got changed. I walked out of the bedroom door to see that John had cleaned up the mess, and fixed the window by boarding it closed. I sighed in relief. As least we didn't need to feel the cold night air.

I walked down the stairs and saw that John had gotten rid of the werewolf body and cleaned up the mess. It looked like nothing had happened. I walked into the kitchen and saw John in the living room.

John was on the couch drinking a beer, and watching the game. I sighed and sat next to him and studied the T.V. John turned the T.V. Off and looked at me. I returned the favor and we just sat like that for what seemed like hours.

Of course, it was only a minuet, then John spoke. "I have been meaning to ask you something without it coming across as rude." he said. I sighed. Here it is, I knew he was going to ask this question. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. The bomb had dropped and I knew it was coming.

I was in fact a virgin, and this was not how I envisioned my first time to be. I sighed and looked at John and didn't even have to answer. He gaped at me. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I could not tell you why if I tried. Maybe because I just have never trusted anyone." I said. John nodded and then spoke. "I can't promise that it will be perfection, but I can promise to try and make it as special as possible." he said. I looked at John. He was trying to be kind to me and I knew it was hard for him.

"Thank you. I know this is not what you had in mind for life, but I think my dad may have known what he was doing." I said. John froze and listened. When John had saved me, I knew that he was a man who was doing good in the world by saving people, and if I could be a part of that and help, then I would.

"He was a smart man, making us lean on each other to make each others' lives easier." he said. I nodded. "I was always alone, it was getting kind of hard." I Said. John nodded. "Three children and no one to help raise them. Being a single father is hard." He said. I nodded. "I think that my dad was doing what he thought was right, and maybe if we go alone with it and try, for him, then things will work out the way he wanted them to." I said.

What was I saying? What was wrong with me. John turned and looked at me and then spoke.

"I think that I'm willing to give this a try if you are." he said. I nodded. "I am." I replied.

John smiled and my heart jumped in my chest. I shook it off and sighed. John turned on the T.V. And we tried to have a calm night. Maybe John Winchester was not such a bad guy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

 **Chapter 3:**

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. It was nice and I got up and took and shower and headed down the stairs.

I looked at the paper the lawyer had given me. It had almost been two weeks. We had one day left. What was this world coming to?

I didn't know what to do. I turned to see that John was sleeping in the chair. I sighed. He looked so sweet when he slept. I felt my heart do a flutter. John had been there for me when I needed him most. What had I done for him? I realized that was nothing, besides trapping him into marriage to help him keep his children.

I shook the thought out of my head and then began to make breakfast. I finished and soon the kitchen filled with two little boys and a baby girl. Dean had carried her down. I turned on some music, and I noticed Sam tapping his foot to the beat. I smiled and turned the music up and swooped Sam into a dance.

Dean laughed and grabbed Jo and started dancing with her, and soon the four of us were dancing away. I was having so much fun, I didn't notice John leaning on the archway watching us with a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly, I was swooped into John's arms and we were dancing. We were dancing like it was just the two of us. I smiled as John looked at me and then the song ended. I smelled smoke and turned to see my breakfast burning. I sighed and rushed to fix it, but it was too late, breakfast was dead.

"Why don't we go out to breakfast before taking the children to school?" asked John. I Nodded and we headed out the door.

After breakfast, we dropped Dean and Sam off at their school, and then took Jo to her preschool class. I was amazed that they had let her in so early, but was grateful that she would.

John and I headed back to the house and I looked around. "This is home now?" I asked. I heard John sigh behind me.

I heard footsteps come behind me, and strong arms wrapped around me. I sighed and felt myself lean into them.

John's head bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and turned to look at John. I was still in his arms and knew that I didn't want to turn away.

Suddenly, there was a pop and a chuckled. John pushed me behind him and spoke. "What do you want?" he asked.

The man standing in our living room spoke. "I want what was promised to me all those years ago." he said. I gasped.

"What exactly were you promised?" asked John.

Just then the man's eyes went black. We were dealing with a demon. How a demon found us, I'll have no clue.

"What was promised?" I asked looking in between the demon and John. John sighed. "Nothing." he said.

The Demon chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't you who promised me, it was her!" he said pointing to me. I gasped.

"Me?" I asked. The man rolled his eyes and the next thing I knew, I was reliving a memory.

I stood next to the demon and heard John yelling. "NO!" but that was it, and the world went black with my memory.

MEMORY:

I stood on the sidelines watching as my father had killed my mom. I wished then and there that things would be normal. I ran out of the house crying. I hid in my little fort in the backyard. Suddenly, there was a man looking at me. I gasped and fell back. "Don't be afraid little one." he said. I nodded, unsure of what to think.

The man smiled. "I'm Crowley, and you are in need of my assistance." he said. I looked at him with weary eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I want you when you grow up." he said, "But the question is, what do you want?" he asked. I sighed. And thought. What did I want? Then it hit me. "I want a family." I said. The man who called himself Crowley snapped his fingers and spoke. "It about ten to fifteen years, I"m going to come for you." he said. I nodded. At the time I did not know what it meant, and was just rolling with it. I fell asleep and woke up later thinking that it was all a dream.

MEMORY ENDED:

To this day, I thought it was a dream, but I guess I was wrong. I gasped as Crowley pulled me back to the living room where John was frantic. He saw us pop in and went to grab me away from Crowley, but was thrown into the wall. I screamed. "NO!" I said. Crowley sighed.

"What is it with you dames and men getting hurt?" he asked with his English accent. I sighed. "I was a little girl, I didn't know what I was doing!" I yelled. John gasped. "You made a deal with a demon?" he asked. I sobbed. "I was eight years old! I had just watched dad kill mom, and didn't know what I was saying!" I sobbed.

John sighed and he got up. "What do you want her for anyway?" asked John. Crowley sighed. "I'm not going to tell you my bloody plans, that is just stupid." yelled Crowley. I sighed and looked at John who was inching towards his gun full of rock salt. I coughed and started to talk. "Well, I would love to know, since it is my fate we are talking about here." I replied.

Crowley groaned and spoke. "No, I'm not..." but was cut off when there was a gunshot and rock salt going everywhere. Crowley screamed, and John grabbed me and pulled me away, just as Crowley popped out. "We can't stay here, we have to go somewhere safe." he said. I nodded but then stopped, "What about the children?" I asked. John nodded. "when you were gone, or wherever you went with Crowley, I called in a favor with a friend. She is going to take the kids till we figure this out." he said. I nodded. "The kids are safe?" I asked. John nodded. "Now, lets get you out of here." he said. I nodded and we got up.

"We have somewhere to go first!" said John. "Where is that?" I asked. John. "You need to get inked." he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You mean this?" I asked and pulled up my shirt to reveal the anti-possession tattoo my dad made me get. Jonhn quirked and eyebrow. "You got the tattoo on your hip?" he asked. I nodded. "Dad made me get it when I turned nine." I said. John smiled and continued to look at the tattoo. "Why does he want me?" I asked in a shaky voice. I never even kissed a guy before, and now he wants me?" I finished.

John stopped and looked at me. "Wait, what?" he asked. I sighed. "I never kissed a guy before!" I said. John suddenly smiled. "Sidney, that means the deal was never cast." he said. I gasped. "Wait, so he just wants me for something and was trying to mess with me to make me think I belonged to him?" I asked. John nodded and walked over to the bookshelf.

He quickly grabbed a book on werewolves. "Is there a reason you are looking up on werewolves and not demons?" I asked. John nodded. "Got it!" he said. "Got what?" I asked.

John looked to me. "The month of a full moon a demon can control a werewolf to do his bidding, to get the blood of a virgin for his sacrifice to Lucifer to keep his position in hell." he finished reading. "So Crowley wants me to get my blood!" I yelled. John nodded and put the book back on the shelf.

"What do we do? Is there anyway to stop it?" I asked. John just looked at me and then it clicked. "Oh...Virgin. Got it." I said. John sighed.

"We were going to have to face this with the lawyer anyway." He said. I sighed and sat down on the couch. "This is not how I pictured my first time being, let alone being kissed." I said. John sat next to me and listened. "I never even kissed a guy or had a guy kiss me and sweep me off my feet. Now I have to have sex. I don't want sex, I want intimacy and romance, but life just never seemed to get that." I finished.

John rubbed my back and spoke. "I know that life can suck sometimes, but it's our job as hunters to protect the world." he said. I nodded.

"I know. I just wanted my first time to be special." I said. John nodded and turned my face to look at him. "And it will be, but first we need to get out of here." He said. I nodded. "Now go pack a bag and we are going to be gone for a week and figure this out." he said. I nodded and ran upstairs to get a bag packed.

I grabbed the bag from the closet and ran to my dresser. I packed my clothes and then opened the top drawer to get my hairbrush. I had forgotten that I had placed my lingerie in there. I stared at it for what seemed like forever till I heard John yelling at me to hurry up.

I grabbed the lingerie and shoved it into my bag. I then got my hygiene stuff and proceeded to grab my robe and a razor. Just cause I was on the run from a werewolf didn't mean that I had to be one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 4:

We drove to the next town over. John was sure that the demon, Crowley, would hide a day or two and would be looking in every dank motel and inn.

So, to throw him off track, John checked us into a five star hotel for the night, using cash.

We walked into the room to see there there was a king bed in the room.

I sighed. I placed my bag on the dresser and sat on the bed, waiting for John to finish demon proofing the room. Once he had finished, he looked at me and spoke.

"We are hidden for the next 24 hours from pretty much everything and nothing can get into this room or get to us." he said. I nodded. "I actually feel better about that." I said. John smiled.

"It's getting late, do you want to shower?" he asked. I sighed. "Why don't you shower first and then I'll shower after." I said. John nodded and headed into the bathroom with his bag.

I laid back on the bed and prepared myself. I knew what was going to have to happen, and I wasn't happy about it, but at the same thought, the feelings and thoughts that came to my head about John Winchester were earth shattering. If anyone was going to take my virginity, I would want it to be him.

The bathroom door jolted me out of my thoughts and John came out wearing a pair of sweatpants, his hair still wet from the shower and his body was curved in all the right places. I had to catch myself from gaping at him. I grabbed my bag and smiled.

"Go ahead, water's still warm." he said. I nodded and quickly ran into the bathroom with a blush on my face. I could have sworn I heard him chuckled.

I quickly showered and shaved. It felt so good to be clean. I opened my bag to get dressed and was once again reminded of the situation.

I looked in the mirror and gave myself a silent pep talk. I didn't want John to hear, but basically it was me saying to myself to not be a chicken and get this going. I put on the lingerie and was actually happy that it fit me perfectly.

I pulled the robe on and tied it on. I let out a breath and opened the bathroom door to find John on the bed reading a book.

He looked up and I heard him catch his breath. I put my bag down and slowly made my way over to John. His eyes never left mine as he slowly put the book down and turned towards me. "If it's going to be anybody, I would want it to be you." I said. John's eyes studied me and he spoke.

"You are beautiful and should I am honored that you think of me in that way." he said. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. His beard slowly brushed against my bare neck and I felt a shudder crawl up my spine. John must have felt this, because he quickly pushed me away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "I'm sure we can find another way." he said. I sighed. "John, you and me both know that there is no other way." I replied. John knew I was right and sighed.

"You're right." he said. I nodded and continued to study him. John sighed and walked up to me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. The kiss was sweet and soon turned passionate.

My lips were on fire and my lungs were begging for breath. John pulled away and we were both gasping for air.

He slowly reached down and removed the ties of my robe and it fell to the floor, reveling my lingerie. He sucked in air and spoke. "Wow." was all he said. I blushed and looked him.

Within an instant, he swooped me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed, gingerly placing me on it. I smiled as he pulled away and studied me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. There was no going back now. John came in for another kiss, and the kisses became more passionate and more fierce.

I felt his hand go up my thigh and felt a shiver escape through my body with a moan attached. John chuckled into my lips and slid my lingerie off.

He studied me and smiled. "You are beautiful." he said. I giggled and saw him go stiff. "Do you know what that does to me?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"This!" he said, taking my hands in his and kissed me again. I felt a fire inside my very soul come to life.

By the end of the night, I was no longer a virgin, and as I lay in my sleeping husbands arms, I knew that everything was going to be ok.

John Winchester had saved my life and had changed it for the better. I knew that one day, I would have to thank dad for letting the dogs out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I'm thankful for a certain review, and am continuing the story! So, here it goes, and I have ideas for sequels, so This is how it's going people. We just finished our amazing love scene between John Winchester and Sidney Winchester, so if you have any ideas on romantic things to write about please let me know in a PM. I am going to write another story about Dean and Sam on the road when they are grown up, and there will be a story for each character in my series. I have decided that the next story will be about Dean Winchester and an OC. Enjoy! These stories are not sequels but just a bunch of stories with the same plots lines, etc, just a little different.**

 **Chapter 5:**

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face, and I was in the arms of my husband. I smiled and got into the shower. When I got out, John was just waking up.

I smiled at him and crawled onto the bed next to him. He turned to me. How did you sleep? He asked. I giggled. "Sleep, what's that?" I asked. John smiled.

"Well, we should probably get going, it's been three days." he said. I nodded. Everything should be fine now.

We got into the car and headed home. After picking the kids up and taking them to school, we drove to our home to see that the lawyer was waiting outside.

We got out of the car and the lawyer smiled at us. "So, where were you two, we had an appointment." he said. John smiled and pulled me into his arms. "We were on a mini honeymoon." he replied and I smiled and curled into his grasp.

The lawyer looked in between the two of us and smiled. "Ok then, I will be on my way then." he said. And soon, he was gone.

John let go of me and turned to me. "I promise that I won't touch you again, unless you want me to." he said. And then dashed inside. I was surprised and shocked. I knew that John had slept with me to save me, but was that really all it was? I sighed and followed John into the house.

Over the next couple of weeks, John stayed away from me as much as he could. I started doing his research for him and watching the kids. It became a regular event. I decided one day to go out.

I was sitting on the porch, waiting for John when I heard a noise. I got up and slowly walked to the edge of the porch. The grass was moving and something was coming towards me. I gasped and ran inside and locked the door. I looked to the grass, through the door and saw a werewolf coming at me. I sighed. Why was this thing still after me? I wasn't a virgin anymore. I picked up the phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" was the reply.

"John, the werewolf pack is back. Why are they after me?" I asked. John sighed. "I don't know, look in the werewolf and demon book and see what the connection is." he said. I kept John on the phone and looked through the book.

I could hear the werewolf walking on my porch, as it's claws scraped against the wood.

I felt chills down my spine. I quickly scanned the book and then found it.

There was a picture of Crowley and I knew this is what I needed to read.

I gasped as I read.

"What! What is it?" yelled John into the phone. "John you need to come home now!" These werewolves are here to kill me." I said.

"Who sent them? Why? You're not a virgin anymore, we deffinatley took care of that good if you know what I mean." he said and I could hear his cocky grin.

"Now is not the time for that." I snapped into the phone. "It says here that if the werewolf does not get the blood of the virgin, then he must kill her, to keep his honor, and if the werewolf who tried to kill the virgin dies, the pack chooses another to kill here, even if she is not a virgin anymore, but if the virgin is a woman and with child they can't touch an innocent child." I finished.

"Any chance your pregnant?" asked John.

I felt the anger rise. "Would I be calling you if I was?" I asked. John chuckled. "Good point!" He said. "Look, the house is warded, so the werewolves can't get in this time." he said. I nodded.

"Just stay inside with the blinds closed and keep the kids on the upstairs floor." he said. I nodded. "Ok." was all I said.

"I'm on my way, don't do anything without asking me first." he said. "Ok, hurry please, I really don't feel like being a dog's chew toy." I said.

I hung up the phone, and heard the children upstairs. I looked at the T.V. And knew what I had to do. I set the kids up in Dean's room, put all their beds in one room, and set up a little hang out for them. "That should keep them busy and happy." I thought to myself.

I ran to the first floor to get them some food and heard the front door open. I quickly turned my head to see John walking towards me. I ran into his arms and cried. "Oh John, I was so afraid." I said. John hugged me and told me it was going to be ok.

Suddenly, a thought went to me. "John, was it just sex for you?" I asked. John looked down at me with troubled eyes. "No...Why would you say that. It wasn't just sex. It was me making love to my wife." he replied. "Why did you assume I didn't want you to touch me again!" I said.

John studied me, his gruff features studying me. Suddenly, He was kissing me. I felt him picking me up and carrying me up the stairs. He carried me to our room and shut the door with his foot. "How's this for touching you." he said in between kisses. I laughed into his kisses as he caressed me with his hands in all the right places.

I felt him itching to pull my clothes off. I pulled his jacket off, and his shirt in two quick movements, and he backed up and smiled. "I'm guessing you missed me." he said. I smiled and pulled him to me. He continued to kiss me, and I felt the fire begin.

I moaned into his kisses, and felt him pulling at the edges of my shirt. I lifted my arms as he pulled it off and helped him to kick off my shorts. All that was left was a bra and underwear.

John smiled and pulled away. "Give me a minuet, will you?" he asked. I nodded almost out of breath and waited as he inched back and kicked off his pants and boxers.

I sighed. He was a man in all the right places.

He crawled up to me and slid my underwear down, and then took my bra off. There was nothing in between us, just us and passion.

Soon, the headboard was banging against the wall at a fast pace, and sounds of pleasure will filling the room.

When we finished, John pulled down the blankets and we crawled under them to sleep. We drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

Later, we heard Jo fussing, and John got up to check on the her and the kids. Everything was fine, they were all sleeping in their beds, and he came back to join me.

Once again, clothes were shed and the love filled the room.

I could not get enough of him.

I was happy for the first time in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 6:

The next couple of months went well, except for the fact that we had werewolves parked outside our front door. John would go with us everywhere we went.

When we would take the kids to school, or when we had to get food, etc. He went everywhere.

I was happy to see him, but could tell he missed hunting. I knew that one day we would all be on the road again, and I could not wait for him to be happy.

One morning, we walked out of the house, and didn't see a werewolf in sight. John looked around and sighed. "That's...weird. They are gone." he said.

"Why?" I asked. John looked around and then stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" was all I asked. John walked up to me and spoke.

"Remember what we read in the book! That the only way a werewolf would back down is if you were pregnant?" he asked. I stopped.

"Wait, you think I'm pregnant?" I asked. John smiled. "Well are you?" he asked. I sighed and thought about it. I turned pale and John chuckled.

"So, maybe we should check." he said. I nodded and we headed to take the kids to school.

John drove me to the store and I bought a pregnancy test. We drove home and I went to go to the bathroom. John followed. I turned around and sighed.

"John, there are no werewolves in the bathroom, let me go pee without you watching me.

It's stressful enough without you hovering. I can't pee when people hover." I Said. John nodded and waited in the living room.

I finished doing the test and waited. The instructions said three minuets, which felt like forever. When the timer beeped I looked at the stick. Two pink lines indicated that I was indeed pregnant. I sighed.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at John.

"Looks like we are having a baby!" I said with joy.

John smiled and looked at me. He ran to me and swooped me up.

"Really! A Baby!" he said with belief and joy in his eyes.

I nodded and soon, John was spinning me around with joy.

He kissed me and it was a wonderful kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Epilogue:

I was in the kitchen cooking and turned to see little Bobby playing with his food. I smiled. That boy knew how to play.

John walked into the kitchen holding little Sue.

That's right. We had given birth to twins. One boy and one girl. We were blessed and happy. The werewolves had given up, and our lives returned to the normal life of a hunter.

John would go out. I would stay home with the kids, and do the research. Eventually, Dean and Sam got old enough to go out on hunts with their father. I didn't like it at first, but who was I to not let them do what they wanted.

Little Bobby laughed as John places Sue in her high chair. He turned to me and hugged me from behind. I smiled.

"If you are trying to butter me up for food, you are mistaken, you have to wait." I said. John chuckled into my hair. "Who needs food. I have you and that's all I need." he said as he started to kiss my neck. I smiled and laughed. I pushed him away and turned to him. "Not in front of the children." I said. John chuckled and went to wipe up little Bobby who now had turned the food into face paint.

"It's funny how my father knew what he was doing. Didn't he?" I said. John smiled. "Little did he know that we would have five beautiful children." said John. I smiled. "Don't you mean six?" I asked. John looked at me with a confused face and then smiled. "You mean?" he asked. I nodded. "Yup. I confirmed it this morning." I said.

John smiled and ran to me and scooped me into a hug. "Six kids, who would have thought." he said. I smiled. I was finally happy and I guess I would have to thank whoever let the dogs out for this one.

Little did we know that those six kids we had were actually eight. And that is how I got my happy ending.


End file.
